El Aniversario
by Nika Ericius
Summary: Una vida, el inicio de la historia: contada desde 2 puntos de vista (Caracteres pertencientes a SEGA -Imagen propiedad de AgentSkull-)
1. Relato de un corazon

**Como anticipe, ahora estas historias forman parte de un solo apartado. Esto con el objetivo de que exista una continuidad, la cual proseguire en "AHORA LO SABES", Nuevo One-shot que se posteara en breve por este espacio...sin mas, me despido :)**

* * *

 **RELATO DE UN CORAZON**

¿Qué puedo contar en tan breves palabras?...una historia como esta no bastaría con solo algunas líneas, el corazón… es tan profundo y lleno de secretos, vivencias, sentimientos que varias hojas no alcanzarían a expresar pero que aun así intentare, porque al menos eso le debo al ser más importante en mi vida, aquel a que vi partir para siempre y cuyo recuerdo mío borre de su mente.

Desde que tuve memoria, desee con todo mi ser sentirme amada…viví sola por mucho tiempo, hasta que lo conocí, era solo una niña…pero cuando lo vi, supe en ese instante que había encontrado a mi príncipe, al amor verdadero, muchos interpretaron eso como el típico amor platónico que sientes hacia algo o alguien, pero nada más lejos de la verdad: Te amé cariño, no sé cómo expresarlo por completo…solo sé que en ese momento, no hubo nadie más, era tuya, la pregunta sería ¿Me aceptarías en tu vida?

La incertidumbre me consumió por mucho tiempo, tú seguías libre, viviendo aventuras, salvando al mundo; Yo hacía lo que podía para seguir tu ritmo y obtener la tan ansiada respuesta a la pregunta que consumía mi cabeza en las noches solitarias, fui tu amiga….pero nunca algo más. Había ocasiones en las que me mostrabas algo más que simple afecto fraternal…pero con el tiempo fui convenciéndome de que así eras tú, ayudando, siendo el consuelo y la esperanza de muchos…pero que no podía aliviar su propio corazón, y aun así…te seguí amando aunque de manera más discreta.

Entonces llego aquel terrible día, Tails me había contado sobre aquel loco proyecto de Eggman que había descubierto en una de sus viejas computadoras, Sonic como siempre sin esperar fue a confrontarlo…pero nada podía anticipar lo que pasaría: caer prisionero, ser conejillo de indias, sufrir cuanta tortura fuera descrita y al final…derrotar al viejo para siempre con un alto precio, tu velocidad, tu identidad, aquello que amabas por sobre todo.

Cuando te trajeron, Shadow te sostenía en hombros, cuando te examinaban todos estábamos ahí esperando…pero lo primero que escuchamos fueron tus gritos de rabia y dolor:

-¡NO TAILS, HERMANO DIME QUE ESTAS JUGANDO!

-¡SONIC BASTA, LO LASTIMAS!

-¡PERDONAME!

Al entrar…Tails estaba en el suelo y Shadow te retenía, estabas enloquecido, fuera de toda cordura, Knuckles se acercó también para ayudar y el resto solo nos quedamos en silencio.

Te recuperaste, aunque nada volvería a ser igual al percibir las cosas como nosotros, aprendiste nuevas habilidades, seguiste adelante y yo…no pude evitar enamorarme más de ti. Con ese cambio vinieron también más problemas, la llegada de los Zentien, una raza alienígena conquistadora con tecnología superior a todo lo conocido en Mobius, buscaban extender sus dominios aunque sus invasiones eran un poco más controladas que las de Eggman; con los años fueron tomando más y más territorios, nuestras aldeas tuvieron que ser transformadas en ciudadelas, la vegetación comenzó lentamente a morir : Tails y otras mentes brillantes desarrollaron nuevos sistemas de agricultura y conservación para salvar lo que quedaba.

Dejamos Green Hill, nuestro hogar y yo cansada de ser una carga, te pedí que me ayudaras a ser más fuerte, como era de esperarse te negaste pero al igual mi insistencia te derroto…Lo hacía por otra razón: podía percibir tu frustración al ver como aquellos alienígenas ganaban más y más terreno y tú no podías combatir el mal como antes, quería mostrarte que a pesar de ya no poseer velocidad, tu seguías siendo Sonic nuestro héroe, y que nadie en absoluto había perdido las esperanzas en ti…quería levantar tu confianza.

Con el tiempo, la cercanía nos hizo bien a ambos, yo me fortalecía mientras tú poco a poco sanabas y te abrías más…estabas a un paso de volver a ser el Sonic que recordaba, al volver a casa después de otro día de entrenamiento tú preguntaste:

-¿Por qué eres tan optimista? , esos tipos destruyen a pedazos nuestro mundo y yo…

-Sonic por favor ya no sigas, nadie espera que puedas resolverlo todo, solo recuerda: el cambio asusta pero si amas con todo tu ser, la solución estará a la vista.

De repente algo jalo mi brazo y sin esperarlo: Me besaste…fue apenas un pestañeo, te separaste y continuaste andando, yo no sabía que pensar, pero no forcé las cosas. Al pasar los días, los meses, nuestra relación comenzó a cambiar también, te me declaraste, fui tu novia, vivimos juntos y cuando cumplí los 27…recorría el altar donde me esperabas con un traje sencillo igual que mi vestido, nuestros amigos con nosotros…una canción sonando en nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer, canción que atesoro en mi corazón, lo más increíble de toda mi existencia.

Nuestra primera noche fue única, si bien ya sabíamos lo que era compartir una cama, jamás habíamos intimado…pero era diferente: Estabas asustado, yo también, sin embargo cuando nos dejamos llevar, todo el temor se desvaneció para concentrarnos en solo una cosa…disfrutar el momento, entregarnos al máximo y reafirmar con nuestros cuerpos lo que habíamos jurado ante todos: Pertenecernos para siempre.

Goce como tu esposa los mejores meses de mi vida, esa mañana, todo marchaba sobre ruedas, prepare tu desayuno y me disponía a ir a mi entrevista de trabajo, por alguna razón querías que nos reuniéramos para cenar en un restaurant y me lo recordaste de una manera ardiente y vehemente, cuando finalmente me dejaste partir después de una sesión apasionada de besos salí feliz y a la vez confundida ¿Qué era tan importante que no podías decirlo francamente?

Ya no importo…los Zentien habían llegado con la flota más grande que habían enviado hasta ese entonces. Quería ir a la batalla pero el caos en la ciudad era tal que no podía avanzar una calle sin toparme con algún obstáculo, a la distancia pude ver el combate decisivo que se libró en las alturas, de repente un resplandor cegador lo cubrió todo y mi corazón sintió un vacío inexplicable, lo que tuvo respuesta cuando al fin pude llegar al taller, te habías sacrificado para detener la invasión.

Todo Mobius te recordó como el héroe que sabíamos que eras, permanecí muda durante todo el homenaje. Al llegar a casa y en mi sofá…pude llorar a lágrima tendida, desahogar mi dolor como debía de ser, porque esa pena era solo mía, lo había perdido todo…mi amor, mi esperanza.

Me tomo tiempo continuar, así debía de ser, tú no te rendiste y yo tampoco por respeto a tu recuerdo. Una ocasión Tails me pidió que fuera a su laboratorio para hablar conmigo de ciertos asuntos:

-Amy, sé que no es justo tocar esto después de lo que paso…pero es importante que lo sepas.

-Dime.

-Durante estos años estuve analizando la condición de Sonic después de lo que ocurrió con el proyecto "Time Cyclon" y creo haber descifrado la causa de que perdiera su velocidad.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, al parecer Eggman realmente logro deformar la realidad pero algo no considero en sus cálculos, la posibilidad de que Sonic pudiera acceder al futuro.

-Es decir….

-Sonic pudo romper la barrera espacio-tiempo sin necesidad de esmeraldas, es muy posible que lograra viajar en el tiempo y que eso de alguna manera alterara su código genético haciendo que perdiera sus poderes naturales, en palabras simples si realmente logro el salto temporal, exponerse a ello fue lo que lo cambio.

-Si entiendo, significa que podría pasar ¿no?

-Así es, tal vez en un algún lapso de esta época el Sonic del pasado podría aparecerse y si ocurre. Debemos estar preparados.

Los cálculos fueron acertados, unas semanas después de esa conversación, Sonic del pasado llego a nuestro tiempo. Me dije a mi misma que debía de ser fuerte, no desviarme de mi objetivo…ayudarlo a ser el Sonic que siempre fue, Tails me advirtió las consecuencias de cambiar los hechos, había sido su accidente lo que de algún modo nos unió y si evitábamos que pasara…toda nuestra realidad desaparecería, pero… Si podía evitar que sufriera una vez más, si podía lograr que nada en el cambiara, el precio bien valdría la pena.

Fue una tortura tenerlo ante mi nuevamente, deseaba estrecharlo en mis brazos, desgraciadamente era el erizo adolescente que muchas veces me hizo derramar lágrimas de tristeza y frustración. Parecía ser cosa del destino nuestro encuentro, casi era atropellado por aquel vehículo de la milicia que se encargaba de la vigilancia en busca de infiltrados Zentien; cuando me percate de su presencia rápidamente le pedí que me siguiera y así con muchas dificultades llegamos a mi hogar, Confusión extrema se observó en su mirada cuando explique todo lo ocurrido en nuestra época, al recordar ese día...simplemente voltee mi rostro, no pude seguir contando y el pareció entender el porqué de mi mudez repentina:

-Tranquilízate Amy, comprendo.

Aceptar lo que había sido de nuestro mundo fue un trago difícil de pasar, jamás le conté sobre su velocidad, nada debía alertarlo de que era un riesgo volver a su tiempo, no debíamos angustiarlo. Poco a poco se fue adentrando en lo que habían sido nuestras vidas después de tantos cambios: vio a su hermano en el futuro, un poco de nuestro estilo de vida, le conté que la mayoría de nosotros separamos nuestros caminos y que solo Tails y yo habíamos permanecido cercanos, otro golpe difícil ya que siempre confió en que nuestra unión era inquebrantable, la situación lo estaba superando y pude darme cuenta.

La diferencia de edades y percepción hizo insoportable nuestra convivencia al principio, debió ser demasiado asumir el hecho que ahora yo era la adulta y el un joven inmaduro. Su hostilidad hacia todo a su alrededor sumado a que no podía dejar mi casa para no despertar sospechas de la milicia o de los invasores lo convirtieron en poco tiempo en un ser irritable y paranoico.

Me dolía...pero era necesario para mantenerlo a salvo y garantizar su regreso seguro, fue sumamente complicado guardar el secreto ya que cada día miembros del ejército e incluso el mismo Shadow hacían preguntas, pero nadie más debía intervenir...no deseábamos dar explicaciones innecesarias y era seguro que envolvieran a Sonic en esta guerra, si realmente esperábamos un cambio él debía regresar a su tiempo.

Del mismo modo, la paciencia y comprensión abrieron su atribulada mente, poco a poco se acostumbraba a la situación y nuestro plan comenzaba a tener forma...se volvió agradable, incluso divertido tenerlo cerca. Lo que temía se hizo realidad, me volvía loca de Amor: estar de nuevo juntos y no hacer más que mantener distancia, no podía aferrarme a la ilusión de volver a ser lo que éramos, después de todo se trataba del mismo Sonic por el que cometí las locuras más estúpidas de mi juventud, te amaba, te amo...ahora y siempre.

Lo que en ningún sentido pude prever es que pudiera sentir lo mismo que yo, sabía que no podría ocultar mucho de lo que acontecía en mi vida y menos permaneciendo casi todo el tiempo en mi hogar. Con tristeza tuve que admitir el acoso del que era víctima en mi trabajo a manos de mi jefe, me pidió que dejara ese sitio, yo me negué...gritando exigió saber el motivo de permanecer ahí a pesar de conocer los riesgos:

-Jamás lo entenderías...

-¡DEJA DE TRATARME COMO UN MOCOSO AMY, SI ESE MALDITO TE PONE UNA MANO ENCIMA TE JURO QUE LO MATARE!

Lo mire asombrada, el pareció notar lo que había dicho y se volteo de igual modo completamente avergonzado...no pude evitar enternecerme y me acerque para abrazarlo por la espalda:

-Gracias- le dije suavemente-, por seguir cuidándome pero debes saberlo: esta no es tu pelea...tu única prioridad debe ser volver para poner todo en orden.

-¿Amy?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero besarte.

-¿Que?

-Necesito sacarte de mi cabeza, quiero entender a Sonic, déjame entenderlo por favor.

-No- me aleje rápido-, eso no puede ser.

-¿Porque? a pesar de la diferencia yo soy su pasado y él es mi futuro.

-No es tan simple, no se trata del mismo y yo...no debo permitirlo.

Esa noche...en la soledad de mi cuarto todo lo que pude hacer fue odiarme, guardar las apariencias era lo más terrible que había hecho, negarme a sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos, volver a amar con toda plenitud y demostrarle que ese sentimiento jamás moriría...era un tormento peor que el mismo infierno, deseaba morir y acabar con ese martirio...pero en mis sueños, donde todos estamos en cierta forma seguros vino mi salvador; recordándome que fuera fuerte, del mismo modo que lo había sido al ayudarlo a superar todos los duros cambios que cimbraron su vida en poco tiempo, dejándome saber que hacia lo correcto y no debía flaquear estando tan cerca:

-Gracias de nuevo...mi Sonic- murmure cansada.

Fue en ese entonces que nuestro trato se volvió un poco más cercano a pesar de mantener los limites, tomaba mi mano, me preparaba el almuerzo aunque era bastante obvio que la cocina no era su fuerte, me hacía reír y era siempre muy atento, una ocasión me acompaño a hacer las compras pero sin duda lo que lo cambio todo para mal fue que confrontara a mi acosador en su oficina, me había seguido al trabajo a pesar de decirle que no saliera, estaba en una situación bastante comprometida y como siempre fue en mi defensa, después de golpearlo en la cara y de una patada estrellarlo en la pared dijo con una rabia que pocas veces había conocido:

-Escúchame bien imbécil, nadie tiene derecho a tocarla, esta eriza tiene dueño.

-¿Quién demonios te crees mocoso?- Sonic lo tomo del cuello impidiéndole hablar.

-Si vuelves a hacerlo, no tendré piedad...ningún cerdo mancillara lo más bello y puro que existe...estas advertido.

Salimos rápidamente del lugar, grite con todo al volver a casa:

-¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO DIRAS NADA?!

-¡SI!- me miro de manera atenta-, Tú eres mía Amy, mi esposa.

El silencio que reino durante unos minutos fue interrumpido por golpes en la puerta.

Lo adentre a mi cuarto y le dije que se escondiera, al abrir recibí visitas un poco indeseadas:

\- Hola Rose.

-¿Que pasa Shadow?...no estoy de humor para más interrogatorios.

-No te preocupes, recibí una inesperada confirmación, no sé qué pretendían lograr tú y ese zorro sabiondo pero se acabaron los juegos, quiero hablar con el ¡AHORA!

-Aquí estoy- dijo el erizo saliendo de la habitación.

-Vaya...así que es verdad, el Faker del pasado volvió.

-Déjate de estupideces Shadow ¿qué quieres?

-Supongo que estas al tanto de los conflictos que tenemos ¿no?

-Si.

-Entonces ¿seguirás aquí escondido o harás algo al respecto?

-Shadow no te atrevas...

-Dime que hacer y partiré de inmediato.

-SONIC NO.

-No tengo intenciones de seguir oculto más tiempo, es momento de pelear.

-¡NO LO HARAS!- grite con todas mis fuerzas-, NO VOLVERE A PERDERTE A MANOS DE ESOS MONSTRUOS...no de nuevo- No pude más y me derrumbe, caí al piso de rodillas suplicándole.

-Ahora lo entiendo- respondió inclinado sobre mi rostro.

-¿Ehh?

\- El porque te amo Amy, y quiero ofrecerte un futuro que podamos vivir...juntos- ambos erizos salieron de mi casa...solo pude verlo partir a la lucha una vez más, al igual que aquel día...un sonido de comunicador me saco de mi ensismamiento y me apresure a contestar:

-Soy Miles ¿Shadow sigue ahí?

-No.

-Lo lamento Amy, sabíamos que pasaría.

-¿Todo esta listo?

-Sí, está en la salida suroeste, ya sabes que hacer.

-Gracias por todo Tails.

-No agradezcas, es mi familia también...por favor, por el bien de todos.

-No te preocupes, no fallare...te veré del otro lado- me despedí y de debajo de aquel sofá donde siempre pude pensar claramente tome un maletín.

Al dirigirme al punto acordado con Tails, las alarmas sonaron y la gente comenzó a correr a los refugios, yo caminaba seria e impasiva...sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Tal como se esperaba, el erizo azul se adelantó para hacer frente a una nueva incursión Zentien respaldado por todo el ejército, de repente las comunicaciones fueron interrumpidas y los escudos desactivados, permitiendo el paso libre de las naves invasoras:

-¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO?!- grito Shadow

-El sistema fue hackeado

-¿Fueron los Zentien?

-No, rastreamos el origen y proviene de esta base.

 **0-0-0**

-¡Miles Prower! ¡Queda arrestado!

-¿Cómo te atreves a vendernos a esa escoria?- exclamo Shadow golpeando su estómago.

-Te equivocas- contesto el zorro con voz entrecortada-, Estoy protegiendo el futuro.

-Eres un demente al igual que Rose, su estúpido afecto por Sonic los ha enloquecido.

-Lo has olvidado por dejarte consumir por esta guerra: Si el precio de salvar una vida es un mundo, todo puede cambiar.

-Nada de filosofías Tails, esto lo pagaras...Traidor.

-Adelante, mi labor está hecha y no podrás impedirlo.

-Aun no aterrizan, estoy a tiempo.

-¡SONIC!

-¿Amy?- de repente un disparo, una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo y cayó al suelo casi inconsciente.

La eriza se acercó con un arma de choque en sus manos.

-¿Porque Amy?- hablo débilmente.

-Te dije que no lo permitiría- fue lo último que escucho antes de desvanecerse.

 **0-0-0**

Cuando recuperaste el conocimiento, me encontraba preparando todo para tu regreso a casa:

-¡¿AMY QUE HICISTE?! Los Zentien atacan.

-No importa.

-¿Te volviste loca? nuestros amigos, nuestra gente.

-Sonic, si en verdad deseas salvarlos...vuelve a tu época.

-No lo hare.

-No tienes opción, ya están aquí...nuestro mundo está condenado y no puedes cambiarlo. La única esperanza es el pasado.

-Fueron ustedes, tú y Tails ¿porque?

-Era la única forma de garantizar tu regreso sin distracciones, si esto resulta habrá posibilidades reales de salvación- me acerque a ti y coloque un brazalete especial en tu brazo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Te protegerá al hacer el paso de dimensiones, es un obsequio de despedida. Sonic escúchame, sin importar lo que pase recuerda que Tails y yo te queremos. Si recurrimos a actos desesperados fue en beneficio de todos, no puedes ganar esta guerra; estaba perdida desde hace mucho y mi esposo solo nos dio más tiempo...tiempo para que Tails encontrara la solución, si no haces esto...todo lo que se ha sacrificado será inútil.

-Amy...

-Vete...te lo imploro- tome su mejilla con dulzura-, haz que nuestro sacrificio tenga valor, yo...también te amo, siempre serás mi Sonic y te pertenezco, con todo mi ser.

Active la maquina dimensional, el vórtice se abrió y observe a mi amado ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el...de repente se detuvo y me observo dolido.

-Yo...NO PUEDO, NO QUIERO IRME, NO ASI, NO SIN TI.

Volví a desplomarme en el suelo, Sonic corrió a levantarme pero lo detuve de acercarse gritando:

-¡¿ACASO SERIAS CAPAZ DE HACERLO?! ELLA TE ESPERA...

Te quedaste quieto y bajaste la cabeza.

-Siempre...siempre te esperara.

De repente...tomaste mi cintura y me besaste con todas tus fuerzas, yo te correspondí en el acto, tus labios, aquellos que desde que volví a verte habían sido un pecado, un fruto prohibido y delicioso el cual me había prometido no volver a probar...se movían al compás que nuestra ansiedad marcaba, una última caricia que sellaba el final de esta historia y el inicio de un nuevo despertar para Mobius, uno donde su mayor héroe seguiría siendo la esperanza, corriendo tan libre como el viento.

Y yo...al verte cruzar ese vórtice y alejarte de mi vida una vez más, al fin había hecho las paces con mi conciencia la cual me atormentaba desde tu muerte, pero lo más importante...nuevamente había sido la eriza más feliz del universo, sintiéndome amada y correspondida...dándome momentos de alegría y reviviendo mi corazón...este corazón que ha desahogado sus penas en estas líneas...para recordar que el amor es dolor, sufrimiento, enojo...pero que jamás debe cerrarse ni arrepentirse de sentir, porque al hacerlo conocemos la piedad, la compasión y sobre todo...jamás estaremos solos.

Porque el amor **TODO** lo cambia.


	2. En tus manos

**EN TUS MANOS**

 **"Habías llamado mi nombre**  
 **Por primera vez un día de verano**  
 **Había empezado a enamorarme de ti**  
 **Esa noche no estabas en tu habitación**  
 **Pero yo no te había pedido nada**  
 **Simplemente no podía estar lejos de ti"**

Aquella canción… aquel baile de boda. Si alguna vez hubieras sabido lo maravilloso que fue tenerte en mis brazos moviéndonos al ritmo, pero ahora solo me quedan recuerdos...recuerdos que no lamento atesorar y que en este sitio tranquilo se anidan más en mi corazón, ese corazón que entregue solo a ti, porque lo ganaste simplemente por ser tú: Amy.

¿Cómo paso?...no me pregunten eso que no conozco la respuesta, es decir, pienso que todo lo desato mi cumpleaños y esos regalos tan significativos que me ofreció sin acosos verbales, demostraciones exageradas o abrazos asfixiantes. Después vino aquel suceso que maldecí con todo mi ser: Eggman, viejo asqueroso; me quitaste todo por tus deseos maniacos y egoístas, por alguna razón que desconozco mi mente se quedó en blanco justo después que sobrecargue aquella cosa que según el científico podría alterar la estructura primordial del tiempo o algo así ( no soy genio después de todo). Solo pensaba en patear su trasero como siempre y hacerlo pagar por usarme como rata de laboratorio pero…al final llegue demasiado lejos, tome una vida y no era lo peor, jamás seria el mismo.

Estos hechos dejaron marca más allá de lo físico y en todo ese lapso me alejaba, solo alguien no renuncio a alcanzarme a pesar de la creciente oscuridad en mi interior:

-Por favor Sonic.

-Amy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

-Lo sé pero…la ayuda nunca está de sobra.

-¿De verdad crees que podrás contra los Zentien?, no es más el juego de la damisela en apuros.

-Basta erizo bocón: No tienes derecho a juzgarme, nunca quise ser una carga y no estás en posición de rechazar el apoyo, bien sabes porque.

-Agh- respondí molesto y frustrado-, de acuerdo, podemos probar.

Fueron meses de prácticas, Amy deseaba ser fuerte lo más pronto posible y yo también para librarme de su presencia…no la quería cerca, tenía mucho que pensar, mucho que sanar.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?...no lo entiendo- respondió agitada en uno de esos días.

-Desperdicias demasiada energía golpeando- conteste-, cuando un objetivo se mueve más rápido que tú no puedes acosarlo a menos que seas tan responsiva como el mismo, si no, la única opción es un golpe, certero y con todo tu poder.

Una vez dicho esto, con un salto me aproxime hasta un árbol y de una patada partí el tronco derribándolo, ella no dejaba de admirarme.

-Ahora, aplica ese principio a tus propias capacidades.

Entendió, rápidamente comenzó a mejorar y yo…por alguna razón me sentí mejor, era extraño, pero ella…de alguna manera, de formas que yo no imaginaba, trajo algo nuevo a mí.

 **"Por el bien de alguien**  
 **Esconde tu pasado**  
 **En el ruido de la gran ciudad**  
 **Lleva mi corazón hasta mañana**  
 **Por lo menos, hasta que el otoño acabe**  
 **Porque el amor, siempre está fluyendo**  
 **Cierra tu corazón y no dejes entrar a nadie más"**

Realmente peculiar fue darme cuenta de lo mucho que nos habíamos acercado en tan poco tiempo, cosas que parecían dormidas despertaron… ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste Amy?

Era como si algo que muy en el fondo siempre supe que existía se desbordara y que al verlo reflejado en la forma de mi mejor amiga, me daba una extraña felicidad…con todo y sus defectos o exageraciones. Tuve que admitir la derrota: estaba enamorado, con una invasión a cuestas, con mis conflictos existenciales y mi creciente amargura…caí como un idiota en su encanto, uno que siempre hice a un lado…tal vez por no aferrarme a un lugar o una persona, pero en ese instante lo quería más que nada.

La guerra contra los Zentien avanzaba, tuve que encontrar la forma de ser nuevamente un héroe sin mi velocidad. En mi afán de lograrlo descubrí fuerzas dentro que jamás había visto; a pesar de eso nada pudo evitar que ganaran poco a poco más de nuestro planeta…era frustrante darnos cuenta que sin importar cuantos avances, armamento y demás lográramos, esos extraños estaban 2 pasos adelante.

La misma G.U.N tuvo que restructurarse, llegando a ser una organización completamente de Mobianos con el Faker a la cabeza de las operaciones. Personalmente no estaba de acuerdo con esta medida, pero cuando Tails acepto un puesto en el equipo de inteligencia e investigación tuve que enrolarme…de ninguna manera dejaría a mi hermanito tan cerca de Shadow sin vigilancia, ya que tenía una mente demasiado errática en estos tiempos oscuros…prueba de lo que semejante batalla estaba haciendo en algunos poco a poco.

Fue por esa época que mis sentimientos y relación sufrieron más cambios extraños y a la vez asombrosos. El más grande de ellos se dio 3 años después de vivir juntos:

-Sonic, ¿Todo bien?

-No lo sé…algo no me cuadra.

-¿De qué hablas?, son Chillidogs, ¿Acaso olvide algo?

-Ve esto…- se acercó de manera inocente, aprovechando un descuido, en segundos se encontraba en las piernas de su amado.

-Siempre caes Ames- la sostenía y acariciaba lentamente.

-Eres un tramposo- con una sonrisa se acercó a su cuello y con besos suaves comenzó a causarle escalofríos.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Olvídalo- de repente se detuvo y lo observo divertida.

-No importa, tengo lo que quiero- Un beso sorpresa fue robado de sus labios, los cuales seguían el ritmo que el erizo azul marcaba de manera atrevida y dulce. Entrelazo su mano y en instantes algo extraño apareció en su dedo anular, la eriza observo con sorpresa aquel regalo que significaba el inicio de una nueva etapa y la culminación de su unión.

-Preguntar es una cuestión de sobra pero… ¿Qué dices?

Después de contener algunas lágrimas fugitivas y mostrando un semblante más tranquilo, respondió:

-Soy toda tuya.

-Lo sé.

Aquella frase tuvo más valor que nunca esa noche...nuestra primera noche.

En realidad, durante toda nuestra convivencia nunca fuimos más lejos de un simple filtreo y excitación. Era bastante vergonzoso ser virgen a mis 30 años…aun ahora recuerdo todo con gran timidez pero…a la vez cariño:

-Soy un completo idiota- murmure con frustración y temor frente a mi esposa, sumergido en la impotencia de sentirme cohibido e inútil de no saber cómo empezar.

Amy me sorprendió, cuando con gran sonrojo, tomo mi mano para después besar mi frente y marcar su camino a través de mi rostro hasta llegar nuevamente a mi cuello y comenzar a lamerlo suavemente causándome un placer indescriptible.

-Quiero que me ames- hablo de una forma que jamás había escuchado retirando de manera pausada mi saco y corbata. Trataba de ser sensual y con ello calmar mis nervios pero…podía sentir que su tacto y acciones reflejaban inseguridad, signo de que estaba tan abrumada como yo; mostrándome que no estaba solo en esta nueva experiencia.

Conseguí una extraña audacia, la tome con prisa y deseo en mis brazos para acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo, mis manos se deslizaban por su cintura y muslos haciéndola cerrar los ojos y gemir…mis sentidos reaccionaron, quería más, mucho más así que llegue a su espalda y mientras la besaba con ansiedad, libere el vestido el cual se deslizo delicadamente por sus hombros hasta detenerse en el inicio de su busto…como una promesa de lo que esperaba con un poco más de valor.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- hable de golpe, recuperando la cordura por un momento.

-No te atrevas Sonic el erizo, o te ira mal- aquella respuesta me hizo feliz.

Después, recostándose en la cómoda cama, la luz desapareció y el resto del mundo quedo atrás.

Adoraba verte junto a mí: tranquila, amorosa, plena…incluso con una guerra a nuestras espaldas, a pesar de lo complicada que se había vuelto nuestra existencia tratando de sobrevivir en un mundo que moría. Cuando no me encontraba en misión o se registraba actividad Zentien en la zona, me quedaba por horas en la pequeña reserva-invernadero que Tails junto a otros científicos y voluntarios construyeron para mantener la poca vegetación que aun florecía en el planeta, con el deseo de que una vez todo terminara, la belleza natural podría restaurarse.

Era un sitio de recreo. Siendo un proyecto concebido para los civiles muchos niños, parejas y familias pasaban momentos agradables manteniendo el equilibrio y el orden. Mientras éramos rodeados de locura, muerte…podía vislumbrar un poco la esperanza que aún existía en todos los Mobianos pero siendo testigos de primera mano de las atrocidades que los invasores eran capaces, esa luz parecía más lejana.

En situaciones así, el rostro de mi esposa era mi refugio, mi salvación…recordándome que por ella y por todos en los que aun anidaba brillo yo también debía mantener la luz…a cualquier precio.

Ideas surcaban mi mente, pensamientos persistentes que mostraron un sueño… ¿Aun podía soñar?, demasiado raro y sin embargo si…tenía un sueño, quizá trillado y fuera de lugar en tiempos de guerra pero, hermoso, a lado de Amy dar el siguiente paso, una nueva generación.

Temí que se rehusara, pues era una opción lógica, en ningún sentido era ideal pero estaba determinado, le demostraría que traería paz, la paz que merecíamos.

Pero el día que puso a prueba mi voluntad y corazón llego.

Era una de tantas mañanas. Había hecho una reservación en el restaurant favorito de mi chica dispuesto a compartir los sentimientos que me abrazaban en las últimas semanas: estaba tan entusiasmado, tan excitado que casi arruino la sorpresa pero…era tan hermosa, casi la hago mía en ese momento pero al final supe controlarme y dejarla partir.

Cuando llegue a G.U.N. , en el laboratorio de investigación mi hermano realizaba una evaluación física. Hacíamos esto cada mes desde lo ocurrido con el proyecto "Time Cyclon"; aunque yo había renunciado a recuperar mis viejos poderes ciertamente Tails no… estudiaba mi caso empeñado en encontrar la solución, un esfuerzo inútil, pensaba en un principio pero con los años observe una posibilidad remota, no de volver a ser el mismo…sino de un plan más ambicioso, uno que esperaba que pudiera apreciar más adelante.

-Así que… ¿Se lo dirás hoy?- Pregunto el joven zorro mientras observaba los resultados y el erizo se colocaba nuevamente la ropa.

-Sí, estoy nervioso.

-Sonic, es algo muy grande lo que estas por hacer, ¿Realmente es lo que quieres?

-Me he hecho la misma pregunta pero…por extraño que suene no tengo dudas.

-¿Y haz considerado la posibilidad de que Amy no esté dispuesta?- pregunto con seriedad-, es natural entre los matrimonios pero no estamos en circunstancias normales.

-Lo sé.

-No, me parece que no- Tails volteo a verlo-, esto podría terminar con su relación si no existe entendimiento o comprensión entre los 2. Han pasado por demasiado, lo digo en serio…Amy también es como mi hermana, son mi familia y lo último que quiero es verlos separados por una imprudencia, no lo soportaría…

-No soy un niño- contestó firme-, entiendo las consecuencias y lo que podría suceder pero, nos subestimas…ella no es débil, es más fuerte que cualquiera, incluso que tú y yo juntos. Y la amo: ahora más que nunca…no es solo otro de mis actos inconscientes y lo probare.

Miles no pudo más que sentir una nueva y profunda admiración por su amigo.

-Perdóname, no quise ser entrometido solo...hazla feliz hermano, se lo merece.

-Gracias, te lo aseguro…hare lo que este en mis manos para mantener su alegría.

"ALERTA A TODAS LAS UNIDADES: FLOTA ZENTIEN DETECTADA EN ESPACIO AEREO MOBIANO, ATERRIZAJE ESTIMADO EN LIBERTY CITY, PREPARENSE PARA INTERCEPCION…ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO"

-Ya escuchaste Faker- Shadow apareció en uno de los monitores del laboratorio-, quiero tu trasero en Liberty City, los refuerzos llegaran en breve.

-Lo que digas capitán gruñón, ¿Puedo al menos ponerme los pantalones?- Respondí con cinismo.

-Cuando esto termine, te espero en el salón de entrenamiento para borrar esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara.

-Es una cita guapo, pero será después…alguien me espera.

Pero no llegaría a mis compromisos, la armada Zentien desplego una de las fuerzas más devastadoras que habíamos enfrentado hasta entonces:

-Esos escudos son demasiado, si no cancelamos la fuente principal de su nave insignia las flotas menores arrasaran la ciudad- Tails como siempre dirigía el desplegado táctico desde un transporte de la milicia.

-Estoy abierto a sugerencias Prower, no puedo introducirme en el perímetro- mascullo el erizo negro-, esos monstruos nos han analizado de cabo a rabo.

Fue cuando vi solo una alternativa.

-Unidad Tornado azul, fuego de cobertura…disparen a las flotas del lado oeste.

Una vez que la orden fue dada, el erizo azul a bordo de una X-Gear avanzo hacia el frente.

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo?

Los disparos consiguieron llamar la atención del enemigo, dándome una oportunidad de introducirme justo en su flanco.

Entendiendo sus intenciones el rostro de su amigo mostraba pánico.

-¡Sonic, no lo hagas!- el zorro gritaba desesperado desde el comunicador- ¡sabes lo que pasara!

-Tails, lo lamento.

-¡No seas estúpido, ¿Qué hay de Amy?, dijiste que la harías feliz!

-¡CALLATE!

-Sonic…

-No hay opción…no dejare que estos malditos nos arrebaten a mas amigos, que nos sometan sin resistencia, la esperanza debe brillar…como el sol.

Las 7 esmeraldas caos aparecieron, transformándolo en el guerrero de la luz: Súper Sonic estaba listo para ser el último sacrificio que los Zentien tomarían en esta batalla.

-¿Recuerdas?, hace mucho tiempo: en el ARK…- exprese con nostalgia.

-Lo recuerdo- El zorro contesto con tristeza.

-Cuento contigo hermano, harás lo que debes.

-No…por favor.

-Si el precio de salvar una vida es un mundo, todo puede cambiar...

Con esta frase, el erizo rompió el comunicador dispuesto a terminar lo que empezó.

Su rostro apareció en mi mente como último pensamiento en este mundo. Esa mañana veía el reflejo de una familia propia, mi deseo más grande…sin embargo tuve que optar por la separación; el dolor era tan agudo, pero…sin temor, porque sabía que estaría bien, que Tails haría lo correcto, la ayudaría y seguirían adelante porque al final…la vida continua.

-Te amo Amy, nos volveremos a ver…sin importar el tiempo o el lugar.

La energía caos dentro de él se elevó al máximo, como el destello de un cometa que pasa fugaz a través del vasto universo, el resplandor de la vida de un ser con el espíritu más gentil, bondadoso y lleno de amor.

-¡CHAOS EXHALATION!

Un brillo intenso que el mismo sol apareció en los cielos de la ciudad sitiada y después…nada, los Zentien atacantes se desvanecieron pero a la vez, el héroe también. Una técnica extraña y a la vez mortal.

Tails dejó escapar lágrimas mientras observaba hacia el firmamento con respeto.

En la ciudad, una joven eriza rosa de púas largas y vestimenta formal detuvo su carrera frenética hacia las afueras rumbo al laboratorio casero de un buen amigo. Agitada, coloco la mano en su pecho donde un dolor lacerante en su corazón traía consigo la premonición de malas noticias.

-Sonic...-murmuro a la nada.

 **0-0-0**

La oscuridad que por un momento reemplazo a ese brillo desapareció para dar paso a un sitio reconfortante. Parecía el núcleo de algún espacio superior, donde la energía fluía sin mayor atadura, donde la vida era una fuerza libre que recorría el entorno inyectándome nuevos bríos.

El pasado, el presente y el futuro se reflejaban como una película y yo como único espectador. Me tomo tiempo entender que estaba en el centro, en el punto donde todo tiene origen…de alguna forma me había vuelto uno con ese lugar...me volví parte del caos, eso significaba que a partir de ahora yo formaba parte del universo y a su vez el universo era parte de mí.

Con tristeza y satisfacción pude contemplar a mis seres amados andar nuevamente por un mundo de sombras pero, siempre fuertes.

–Oh cielos…a esto se refería, ¿Cómo pudo descifrarlo antes que yo?

-(Lo lograste Tails, sabía que podrías)

Esto solo era el inicio de un camino de dolor, tristeza y cambios que quizá…ninguno estaba preparado para enfrentar. Pero que representaba un nuevo despertar y esperanza real de un destino lleno de posibilidades para todos, donde la libertad y la tranquilidad no serían presa de seres malignos y déspotas.

Pero más allá, sería un viaje hacia el reconocimiento y la redención: Los sentimientos, corazones y anhelos de una pareja se reencontrarían para al fin, permanecer juntos hasta el final de sus días.

La llave del futuro, se encontraba en el pasado.

Y ese pasado se haría presente, para enlazar y evocar aquello olvidado…lo más valioso: Cuando amas con todo tu ser, el mundo es un lugar mejor.

-(Sera un trayecto accidentado, pero no dudo del amor que Amy me enseño a sentir sin miedo…jamás se rindió y compartió su mundo libre de egoísmo. Algo que yo, siendo un espíritu libre no pude disfrutar antes…pero que no volveré a menospreciar)

Mis sentimientos son los mismos sin importar la barrera, el corazón late sin obstaculizar la edad. Todas esas sensaciones se manifestaran de la manera más simple y pura.

-(Porque existe el deseo de volver a ti, porque no hay que rendirse)

Esa es la lección que un gran amor demuestra en los tiempos atroces.

Un pensamiento, que ahora me acompaña en el infinito ciclo de la vida…donde puedo estar seguro de esto: Jamás estaremos solos porque formas parte de mí, como sé que yo soy de ti.

-Irónicamente, huía…pero en realidad siempre estuve **en tus manos**.

* * *

Notas del autor:

 **Estimados lectores, ante ustedes "EN TUS MANOS": un nuevo One-shot resumen que complementa "RELATO DE UN CORAZON"**

 **En el se dan un poco mas de detalles y descripcion desde el punto de vista del otro protagonista de la historia. Sonic the Hedgehog nos habla de su vida y muerte 16 años despues de los hechos de SONIC GENERATIONS (2011) en donde cambios abrumadores, inesperados y a la vez fantasticos nos revelan una faceta no antes vista. Miedo, incertidumbre, frustracion, ira y rencor que son superados de la manera mas simple y compleja: Amor, representado por quien ha seguido a su lado aun en esta etapa dificil...su mejor amiga, Amy Rose.**

 **Culminando esta parte de su existencia, sacrificando incluso sus mayores anhelos en nombre de un nuevo futuro para sus seres queridos y hogar, contemplan parte del trasfondo por el cual TODO CAMBIA, el fic original creado por mi mano en 2013 se desarrolla, siendo ambas historias solo un puente entre ustedes y un trabajo que aun no decido publicar en su totalidad debido a un sin fin de factores.**

 **Sin mas que decir sobre este tema...**

 **QUE TENGAN UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA...DISFRUTEN :)**


	3. Ahora lo sabes

**"El Aniversario", es un apartado escrito entre los años 2011 y 2013 como un proyecto especial por el 20 Aniversario de Sonic The Hedgehog. El siguiente One-Shot, forma parte de la continuidad original y precuela de la historia principal: "TODO CAMBIA", resumida en las 2 previas publicadas en esta seccion.**

 **Algunos, durante el proceso de las mismas, han solicitado que publique el formato original. Y he dado insinuaciones de que podria pasar en un futuro.**

 **"TODO CAMBIA" es un fic complejo, que si he de ser honesta fue un reto y deleite escribir, tambien se trato de un proyecto desgastante, no solo por las situaciones y complejidades expuestas en dicha historia, sino que es un escrito sumamente largo (un capitulo corto es de alrededor de 7 mil palabras en promedio) que en numeros tomaria años publicar en su forma total y bueno...no deseo invertir tanto en algo tan viejo.**

 **Asi, me tomare un Hiatus de este tema y al menos por ahora, las cosas quedaran de este modo. Lo que apreciaron, sera retirado dentro de 10 meses a partir de esta fecha.**

 **Espero les agrade este "Canto del cisne" y mantengan su apoyo a esta escritora algo radical.**

 **Sin mas...lean y DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

 **AHORA LO SABES**

La fiesta continúo sin mayores contratiempos. Incluso con algunos invitados nuevos, hasta que, de repente un vórtice más se abrió; lo que indicaba que era hora de partir.

Classic Sonic y Tails, se despidieron afectuosamente de los demás, antes de irse, Sonic le dijo a su contra parte del pasado:

-¡Te espera un gran futuro, disfrútalo amigo!

Le sonrió, para finalmente partir a su propia época.

Una vez que la celebración acabo y después de poner orden, las primera en irse fueron Amy y Cream, ya que la eriza se había comprometido con Vanilla a llevarla a casa temprano. Poco a poco, los demás se despidieron, hasta que por último los únicos aun en el lugar fueron Sonic y Tails; se encontraban próximos a partir, cuando el zorrito dijo al erizo:

-Oye Sonic, ¿Ves lo que hay bajo la mesa de Picnic?

-Si...que extraño.

Ambos se acercaron, el héroe tomo el objeto. Un paquete mediano envuelto con papel de regalo y un gran moño azul.

-Es un obsequio.

Una nota colgaba de dicho paquete.

 _ **"Feliz Cumpleaños, espero que te sean de ayuda"**_

 _ **Amy**_

-¿Porque no te lo entrego en persona?- pregunto Tails.

El erizo azul abrió dicho regalo, apreciando su contenido: Era una bufanda tejida a mano y una gorra de beisbolista, ambos en Rojo y Blanco, combinando perfectamente con sus zapatos deportivos. En ese momento recordó una conversación que habían tenido hacia algunos meses, Amy le pregunto si en realidad gustaba de hacer viajes sin descanso, no dándose la oportunidad de permanecer mucho tiempo.

El respondió que sí, aunque algunas veces le pesaba no ser lo bastante previsor y estar preparado para los climas fríos o calurosos:

 _-Vaya...suena bastante malo- la eriza puso un dedo en su barbilla en actitud pensativa._

 _-¿Y ahora porque tan callada?- pregunto su amigo._

 _-No es nada...solo tomo nota mental._

Las cosas tomaron sentido, con una sonrisa satisfecha, los coloco de nuevo en la caja y su amigo le dijo:

-Fue muy considerado de su parte, ¿No lo crees?

-¿Porque?

-Solo, imagino la razón de tan detallista gesto. De hecho...hace un mes, Amy me hizo muchas preguntas, sobre todo tus medidas y gusto en colores- respondió con un tono pícaro.

-Ejem...será mejor irnos, está obscureciendo.

-De acuerdo.

Una vez que llegaron al Taller, Sonic acepto la oferta de Tails para pasar la noche, ya que estaba un tanto exhausto por todo lo que había pasado ese día. Conversaron sobre muchos otros temas unas cuantas horas más, hasta que a las 10, el pequeño bostezando, fue a su habitación; su amigo se apodero del sofá y deseándose buenas noches, las luces se apagaron.

En el apacible acojo de la oscuridad, recostado, Sonic hizo una retrospectiva de todo lo que había acontecido en su cumpleaños y el golpe de nostalgia que fue recorrer aquellos lugares donde paso sus mayores aventuras. Giro un poco su cabeza en dirección a la mesa de noche y observo el regalo de Amy nuevamente.

Eso lo hizo pensar en la forma un tanto agresiva en que la había tratado cuando llego a la celebración.

-Tal vez...exagere esta vez- pensó-, aunque no la única.

De nuevo, los recuerdos fueron llegando uno a uno. Como la primera vez que se encontraron: ambos tenían 11 y 8 años, como las cosas dieron un giro a peor cuando Metal Sonic la secuestro, como 4 años después, pasaron por una situación similar por proteger a un pequeño Flicky, como lo siguió de manera tan obsesiva y molesta durante los incidentes de Shadow, Metal Overlord, Los Babylon Rouges y otros tantos.

En cada una, su comportamiento le tenía más que harto. Ya que por consecuencia causaba más problemas de los necesarios, pero sin importar las circunstancias, estaba dispuesto a protegerla; por alguna razón, sentía esa imperiosa necesidad y su rescate era más que solo simple compañerismo o buenos deseos...era un sentimiento tan poderoso que incluso para el mismo, excedía cualquier explicación lógica.

Su sonrisa agradecida, sus halagos al ser salvada, verla entera y sin rasguño alguno...le daba una extraña felicidad y hacia que cualquier dificultad valiera la pena, solo por verla sonreír...eran cosas que no podía definir a pesar de los años.

En otra ocasión, la confronto sobre esto, preguntando su insistencia de seguirlo a donde fuera:

 _-Es por el destino- contesto-, una vez, leí en las cartas que conocería el amor verdadero y ese amor, me haría sentir libre, completa y feliz._

 _-Que absurdo- dio con un tono de decepción-, Yo no creo en esas cosas...solo en aquello que puedo lograr con mis propias manos._

 _-Pienso igual, por eso, no espere a que tu llegaras a mí...fui yo a buscarte. Puedes creer que estoy loca, pero no cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido a tu lado, me ha hecho lo que soy y he sabido que es amar de verdad, no solo a ti sino a todos los que hemos conocido y al mundo donde crecimos así que, la fortuna no se equivocó._

Le sorprendió su respuesta, así solían ser sus charlas...pocas, pero muy significativas.

Fue una noche larga, pero ya que sus pensamientos se calmaron, llego a una conclusión: debía corresponder a su atención y generosidad con algo muy especial, aunque no se imaginaba que...

De repente un flash, una idea salida de la nada, algo muy especial de lo que simbolizaba su relación. Había recurrido a esto anteriormente, quizá...obtendría el mismo resultado.

Con mucho optimismo, finalmente concilio el sueño esperando el amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente, dejo la casa de Tails y tomo dirección hacia los prados ocultos tras Silver Montain. El lugar era extenso y busco entre cada flor hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba, saliendo disparado para poner en práctica su plan.

Durante su camino, las dudas sobre lo que hacía lo inundaron nuevamente, en eso, las palabras de Amy relacionadas al amor verdadero hicieron mella.

 _-¿Sera correcto tener tales sentimientos hacia algo o alguien?_

De cierta manera, el podía entender dicha sensación aunque solo fuera por motivos superficiales. Pero...ser tan profundo, a veces resultaba en verdaderos problemas.

Si bien era cierto que podía ser el más noble y gentil, también poseía emociones destructivas. Lo había experimentado el mismo con aquel viaje al espacio y la guerra perpetuada por los Metarex...aquella transformación en Dark Sonic.

En ese momento, la razón había llegado gracias a la intervención de Eggman y en la seguridad del Tifón Azul, el erizo medito sobre lo peligroso que era tener tales impulsos: el amor era algo tan intenso como la ira.

Tuvo presente, que cualquier sensación desmedida era símbolo de descontrol, por lo que siempre mantenía una actitud relajada y a veces demasiado pretenciosa.

En eso, noto que estaba cerca de su destino, así que disminuyo la velocidad hasta detenerse. Se acercó a la puerta de una casa que el conocía muy bien y puso algo al pie de ella, toco 3 veces, luego se escondió en unos arbustos cercanos.

Observo paciente hasta que una eriza rosa salía atraída por el llamado a su entrada y comenzó a buscar al culpable, cuando agacho la mirada, vio lo que había depositado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su rostro...tomo 2 rosas blancas y las acerco, luego dijo en voz baja entendiendo el mensaje:

 _-Sonic idiota...pero gracias._

El erizo se mostró satisfecho al ver que la idea había funcionado.

De regreso, comenzó a sentirse extraño: Recodando la dulce sonrisa de Amy, la expresión suave de su mirada, con cual delicadeza acercaba su rostro para olfatear las hermosas rosas...

El pecho latió y dolía sin explicación, sus mejillas se sintieron calientes, la adrenalina aumento en tal demasía que alcanzo la velocidad del sonido sin proponérselo, pero no importaba...esto lo transformaba de una manera que le agradaba.

 _-¡WOOOJO!_

Un grito salvaje, una excitación fuera de lógica...pero no había que pensarlo demasiado, como siempre, se dejó llevar por tal situación.

El miedo y la curiosidad...una combinación nueva y excitante, algo que no hubiera deseado que acabara.

Pero antes de lo pensado, llegaba al taller. Cuando Tails le pregunto a donde había ido le respondió:

 _-Solo fui a mi carrera matutina._

 _-No sé, te ves un poco diferente._

 _-¿Eso crees?_

 _-Mmm...Quizá solo sea ideas mías, perdona._

El zorro se encamino a preparar el desayuno, ofreciendo a Sonic quedarse hasta entonces. El erizo acepto.

 _-¿Sonic?-_ Tails cuestiono, al notar que observaba el horizonte.

- _No te preocupes, ya te alcanzo._

El pequeño obedeció algo confundido.

Cuando estuvo solo, después de un último momento de reflexión, dijo finalmente muy contento:

 _-Este cumpleaños...fue el mejor de todos._

Después, entro nuevamente.

 _Todos tenemos momentos de duda, situaciones que nos asustan y confunden, pero cuando algo maravilloso y mágico llega a tu vida...no hay que temer, rechazarlo o negarlo. Acogerlo en nuestro interior, es señal de madurez._

 _Jamás te arrepientas de abrir tu corazón._


End file.
